Soledad
by MirandaLightwoodO'Shea
Summary: AU One-Shot Leo entra a una nueva escuela y se siente atraído por cierto italiano... mi primer Slash, no me juzguen... Regalo de cumpleaños para Emily, mi parabatai


**Ok, este es mi primer fic de Percy Jackson, mi primer Slash y mi primer AU, así que si es un asco, no me juzguen tanto.**

**Disclaimer: Todo los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan, yo no soy tan cruel, a pesar de estar en prisión. (Chiste privado)**

* * *

_**Soledad**_

Leo estaba nervioso cuando entró al comedor de la escuela secundaria Groode. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era su primer día de colegio y no era bueno haciendo amigos. Al menos, tenía a Jason y Piper, sus dos mejores amigos. Piper y Leo habían decidido cambiarse de escuela por Jason, ya que su madre había decidido inscribirlo en el mismo instituto que su hermana mayor, Thalia. Pero para su mala suerte, Jason y Piper eran pareja y él siempre sentía que sobraba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Jason los guió a una mesa en la que ya habían nueve chicos, que platicaban animadamente, a excepción de uno de ellos que se mantenía alejado. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, era demasiado pálido y tenía los ojos profundamente negros, al igual que su cabello azabache. Al parecer notó que lo miraba y volvió su mirada hacia él, pero de inmediato la bajó de nuevo.

Thalia, la hermana de Jason, les presentó a todos; Percy era el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos del color del mar y la chica rubia a su lado, Annabeth era su novia. Después estaban Grover, Enebro y Rachel, de cabello rojo fuego, seguida por Hazel y Frank y por último, el chico de negro.

Él respondía al nombre de Nico di' Angelo.

Nico estaba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio del colegio, escuchando cómo las gotas de lluvia caían contra el techo. No sabía por qué pero se había sentido atraído por aquél chico, Leo Valdez. Por un segundo, llegó a pensar que era como él… pero Leo se adaptó enseguida y se volvió uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Nico había sido tan estúpido, nadie era como él. Él era el fenómeno, el inadaptado. Pero Percy había sido lo suficientemente amable como para pedirle que se sentara con ellos, pero claro, era Percy, el siempre se estaba preocupando por los demás.

No se había dado cuenta de que Leo estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Faltaste a biología y decidí buscarte para ver si estabas bien.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Me gusta la soledad.-Lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—A mi también.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—No otra vez.- Dijo enojado mientras se levantaba.

—No otra vez, qué?

—Que me digan que saben como me siento, porque no es así. ¿Sabes cómo se siente perder a tu hermana? ¿Cómo ser rechazado por culpa de tu padre? Y tu, que eres uno de los chicos más populares del colegio ¿Cómo vas a saber que es la soledad?

—¿Qué no sé lo que es? Yo solo hago todas esas cosas para intentar encajar, pero me siento mejor con las máquinas que con las personas… yo…

Pero Nico lo besó y no lo dejó continuar, sus labios eran dulces y cálidos, Leo le puso una mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos en sus rizos. El beso pudo haber durado horas, pero terminaron separándose por la falta de aire.

—Lo siento, yo… no sé qué hice. No debí haberte besado.

«Estúpido, estúpido » Nico se recriminaba « No debiste haberlo hecho, si Leo le cuenta a alguien...»

—No. No debiste hacerlo...

Nico comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel maldito gimnasio y de aquella maldita escuela.

—Nico…

—¡¿Qué?!—Leo se había acercado y ahora estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, con sólo un centímetros de distancia.

—No debiste hacerlo ahora. Lo debiste haber hecho desde el primer día en el que llegué a este colegio.

Y entonces lo besó.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque fue un poco dramático... Este fic es un regalo para mi parabatai, Emily, que es una gran fan de la pareja Nico/Leo (cuyo nombre del ship desconozco) Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por apoyarme con todo lo que escribo y espero que las dos logremos publicar nuestras sagas y que algún día podamos hacer un crossover...**

**-Miranda**


End file.
